<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three minutes to get her hopes up by Elm_tree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574763">Three minutes to get her hopes up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elm_tree/pseuds/Elm_tree'>Elm_tree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Erectile Dysfunction, F/M, Loss, Pregnancy Test, Reflection on intercourse, Rough Night, Small Breasts, TTC, Trying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elm_tree/pseuds/Elm_tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione reflects on her feelings while she waits for the results of a pregnancy test.<br/>Adult Hermione, our heroes are grown up fuckup adults with grown up fuckup problems. Like trying and failing to get pregnant despite best effort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three minutes to get her hopes up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione tells herself to just breathe. She exhales and listens to the sound of liquid hitting liquid in the echoing tiled bathroom. Anxiety has no place here, she needs to calm down and just breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione places the plastic and cardboard device facedown on the edge of the sink and tries to recount any sign that success has occurred. She has used a subtle charm every morning to try to keep track of ovulation, journaling the minute changes in temperature that can indicate fertility is increasing midway through her cycles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Ron started this process two years ago, when trying to conceive was spontaneous and fun. They were nervous about their decision that they were ready, and frequently had conversations about how crazy it all was, discontinuing the contraceptive potions and deciding they were ready to become parents. They would come together frequently and with passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione washes her hands and checks her wristwatch, but it hasn’t been nearly long enough. She pulls out her wand to scourgify the toothpaste grime in the bathroom sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione unbuttons her top and pulls her bra down away from her petite breasts. She wonders if the color of her nipples is any darker. Hermione has read possibly too much about the signs of the early stages of pregnancy, and while she knows she hasn’t had any nausea or morning sickness, she thinks about the subjectivity of color and tint. Is it possible her tiny areolas are slightly darker than last month? Hermione wonders as she rests the pads of her fingers on her own nipples, are they more sensitive today because she is pregnant? Or is it simply because her period is coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione thinks about the moment conception was most likely this month, Ron had flipped her over and taken her from behind in one rough movement. Ron had been slick with a lubrication charm and roughly jabbed into her. He was desperate to get off after two weeks of entire chastity from both her and himself. However, in the moment they were finally going to touch each other again, he had a problem rising to the occasion. It is possible that Hermione’s charm on his member had a little too much power in it, because Ron rose to the occasion quickly and painfully if the tense sound he made as his erection leapt up was any indication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ED charm had been a mistake Hermione reflects. In the moment Hermione had been anxious that they would miss their opportunity if a delay happened, but in practice… Hermione had been naked sitting on the bed, but her pussy was bone dry planning for a few moments of preparation. Ron visibly winced as the charm forced blood quickly to engorge his penis, but he seemed almost afraid to do more than gently and barely touch it. Ron was so swollen and erect that every movement he made was with worry he would burst and waste Hermione's chance at getting pregnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron’s rough freckled hands flipped his wife face first into the duvet. Hermione opened up the cap of the lubricant and brought her slick fingers between her thighs desperately to moisten herself, and Ron entered her nearly at the same moment. Both parties were desperately in pain, both participants badly needed release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was on her on hands and knees, she winced and disliked the way her small tits hung limply off of her torso in this position. They dangled beneath her and wobbling up and down with Ron’s motions. Her husband moved into her, his body slapping into hers, and the sound echoed in the small unearthly quiet room. Ron's hands pulling her closer to him. One hand pushing her hips into his, one hand pulling for her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In retrospect it was not good sex, it barely felt safe, but both were tense and determined and desperate to get through it. Ron let out a little whimper as he came, and Hermione waited barely a moment before sliding him out of her, flipping onto her back and pulling her knees to her chest. Ron slumped out of the room, seemingly unable to walk properly, and Hermione waited. She waited and thought about the future. With her feet in the air and pelvis tilted up to retain as much as possible, Hermione thought of names and of the future their little family could have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the present Hermione checks her wristwatch and flips the pregnancy test. It’s negative again.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>